


Broken World

by CeruleanWing



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWing/pseuds/CeruleanWing
Summary: A series of Fallout 4 drabbles. Mostly Hancock/Female Sole Survivor and mostly from Hancock's perspective.





	1. Broken Halves

**Author's Note:**

> Her son was gone. Her world was gone. And there wasn't a goddamned thing he could do to fix it.

Another shitty sunset over Sanctuary. Hancock pops the top off and beer and chugs it down as he watches the sky change colors. Below the multi-tiered shack, the residents of the town are getting ready to go home.

He smirks a bit thinking about how loyal these people are to her, their leader. He couldn't blame them. He'd been smitten from the start. He'd followed her to, to hell and back, to destroy the Institute, and to find her son.

But as loyal as her Minutemen and other various rejects are, they're oblivious to the pain their savior is enduring.

It didn't hit her at first. Her reaction seemed to be delayed, though truth be told he should've saw it coming. The dead look in her eyes when she told him that Sean was dead.

He glances back at their room and to the bed. She'd slept most of the day through. She's awake now and he can hear her quiet sobs.

"John he was my baby!" she had said. Her quest for her son was over. And now a new life would begin for her whether she wanted it or not. 

Hancock takes a drag off of his cigarette. He's not sure how to comfort her. He sighs trying to figure out something to say. _Oh baby it's gonna be okay!_ Yeah fuckin' right.

It's like an angel fell from heaven into hell and he knows it. He's seen the books about the World Before, how clean and tidy and shiny and just how plain fucking easy everything was. And what is left?

A dead world. A dead husband. A dead son. 

It makes him sick. 

"She deserves more than this," he says under his breath.

_She deserves more than me,_ he thought.

He couldn't be everything she needed. But he would damn well try.

He tosses the bottle into the thrash can and walks over to the bed.

"Hey sunshine," he says.

She doesn't look up.

"Hey," came her muffled reply. She pushes her dark tangled hair away from her face and stares at the wall with no expression.

She's so goddamn beautiful it hurts to look at her sometimes, even with swollen eyes and a reddened face. 

He lays down on the bed next to her and breathes in her scent. Another tear rolls down her cheek. He wipes it away with his rough finger.

"Nora," he says gently to her. He just lets her cry and hopes that she won’t be too broken when she’s done. But he knows that even if she is, he will be here right next to her. 

Two broken halves that will just have to find their whole together.


	2. Small Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice morning with his Sunshine.

She's slept peacefully for the first time in what seems like ages. He wakes up before her, when the morning sun is pouring through the gaps in the board of their little home.

This time they are on a mission, something that Preston has saddled them with. All the way out near the ocean. Another mission to save the Commonwealth. To make it a little bit brighter.

Hancock smiles at her and brushes her hair away from her face. She has dyed it this time, a warm, bright red, that makes her look just a little bit wilder than her natural brunette. It suits her he decides. Since the end of the Institute she's done a lot of things that he couldn't imagine her doing before hand.

She whimpers, then her eyelids flutter.

"Good morning Sunshine...," he croons into her ear, then kisses her forehead. She smiles sleepily then yawns.

"You're up awfully early."

"Well I couldn't sleep with such a hot chick in my bed."

She rolls her eyes and stretches. The blanket is tossed to the side. Nora makes her move to stand, but he grabs her arm before she can manage it.

SHe raises her brow at him but he answers her unspoken question with a passionate kiss, their tongues melding as one.

His fingers brush through her hair, then trails over the silky skin of her neck.

"John... " Her name on his lips ignites his passion. He presses into her, his shaft already hardened with need. She pulls back from his kiss and gives him a wicked little smile as her hand trails down to his cock, already naked since he slept in the nude and traces a long finger down the length. He shudders but he isn't going to let her get away with teasing him like that.

He rolls over on top of her pinning her to the bed. A small cry falls from her lips before he kisses it away. Then his mouth is on her neck as he holds her hands above her head. She writhed beneath him, making him even harder than before.

Down he goes until he captures her breasts in his mouth. Her fingers trace circles on his scap as his tongue works her nipple. His fingers trace a circle around the other nipple, that darkens and grows hard under his touch. After a few moments his rough lips trail gentle kisses down the soft length of her abdomen as she writhes beneath him. His name on her lips drives him further. 

He kisses her mound over her silky panties, then parts her legs like water. His tongue traces the length of her slit, eliciting a moan from her. 

"John..." She whimpers his name and he can tell she is desperate now for the release he wants to give her. He wants to draw it out, make her linger in pleasure, but his own need is rising and she is close to orgasm already.

He pulls the underwear off of her, leaving her bare to him. She's shaven now, and while he prefers a bit of hair, the smoothness of the skin entices him. His tongue parts her petals. She moans even louder than before. Her hand is on the back of his head guiding him.

First his tongue is inside her, then it circles around her tiny nub. Her legs are shaking now. As soon as he presses two of his fingers inside her, she comes with great force, sobbing his name as her release quakes through her.

He allows her to relax for a few moments to catch her breath, even though his own desire is beyond desperate. 

His lips quirk up in a little smug smile as she looks at him and blushes.

"Glad you liked it, Sunshine."


	3. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not happy unless she's helping someone.

She wipes the sweat off her brow and then gives me a smile. Damned if it doesn't still make my heart flutter. 

"Mr. Hancock! Ms. Nora says you need to fill this up." 

I look down at the kid, a scrawny little girl about eight or ten. She is holding a dented empty bucket out to me.

I can't help but laugh. My babe's really went all out in helping these farmers. I guess she's assigned me feeding duty for their brahmin.

I grin at the kid, hoping my smile isn't *too* scary then I turn to walk towards the pump. I've worked a bit on farms here and there. Even a family of mayors has to help out in the wasteland.

I just never thought we'd be stopping to feed cows and pick tatos in between hunting down Gunners.

I shake my head and pour the water in the trough.


	4. Unpretty Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all she's been through, she still chases beauty.

She groans and pulls the pins out of her hair, letting the curls fall down. I think its pretty but she is clearly frustrated, her grimace plain and clear in the mirror in front of her.

"I can't remember how to do it."

"Do what?"

"Make really nice pin curls. I was going to wear them to the party tonight. I found the method in a magazine a few years back."

I take a draw off of my cigarette.

"Only a few years?" I tease, then regret it a little.

Her jaw drops a bit, mouth working to form words.

"I mean-" Her brow furrows. "You know what I mean."

She brushes through the "ruined" curls with a ratty hairbrush. It just makes her hair seem fuller.

"Yeah. But listen Sunshine. You look gorgeous."

And its true. She's prettier than the vast majority of women I have ever seen. She came from a world that was easy and pure it shows in the smoothness of her skin and the gloss of her hair. It's much easier to spend your time primping and plucking and grooming if you don't have to worry about an empty stomach or whether a pack of raiders will burn your hovel down and rape you at any moment.

Is that why I see her as so beautiful? She was like an angel to me when I first met her. And maybe being untouched by the wasteland is what drew me to her. She's been here a couple of years now, but she wasn't born into this broken world. She wasn't molded by it like everyone else I know.

But for how long? When will the vile tentacles of the world reach out to mark her like everyone else?

"I don't feel like it," she says turning her back to me and staring back in the mirror. A big crack down the middle draws a line separating one half of her face from the other. 

I go up behind her and put my arms around her waist. My chin rests on her shoulder as we both gaze into the mirror.

Fuck. It's like Beauty and the Beast. Compared to me, how can she not know how beautiful she is?

I'd be a goddamned liar if I said I didn't want to be handsome. Like one of those men you see in the old ads everywhere: hair slicked back over a chiseled face. White teeth. Immaculate suit... A wave of misery roils in my chest. 

"Sunshine," I say trying not to sound sad but its plain as day in the tone of my voice. "You can't find a lot of pretty here. None of this has to be perfect. No one else here is going to be perfect."

 _Can't find much pretty in this world._ That's what someone had told me back when I had my "accident." I had taken that to heart. I wasn't pretty and wasn't going to be pretty and neither was anyone or anything else. Until her.

Tears well up in her eyes. 

"Oh God, John I didn't think about what I was saying. I guess I'm spoiled. I always cared about my looks, ya know, _before_ , and I wanted to have some of that in my life now."

She thinks she has offended me because of how I look. I try to not feel that way but I think it hurts just a little. Sometimes I just wish I could be what she deserves.

"Listen babe," I say trying to put some cheer into my voice. "I know you don't feel it but you are perfect to me. And even if you weren't as pretty as you really are we would just be unpretty together. Pretty or not, I'm right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hancock :(


	5. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars fascinate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to practice writing dialogue... Feedback always welcome. I don't think I got the punctuation right in a lot of places...

The star arcs across the sky, bright for a moment, then the light dies out as it reaches the surface. This is the fourth one we have seen tonight. Is this what she wanted to show me? Why we are sitting out here in the middle of the night with only a small fire for light and heat?

"I've always wondered what would happen if you tried to chase it to where it fell," I say. "What does a star look like when it falls to the ground? You said that they were giant burning balls way out in space. How does one get _here_?"

Nora giggles, then covers her mouth.

"And I get the feeling that I just said something extremely dumb, didn't I?"

"Well...," she starts then cringes. "Kinda? But it's OK!" she says waving her arm out in a reassuring gesture. "Lots of people in ancient times thought like you do. It's easy to see why you think like that."

"So enlighten me with your advanced civilization education," I say, crossing my arms. "If they aren't stars, but they _look_ like stars, and they fall down to earth, then what are they?"

"I'm just surprised they didn't cover this even in the schools here... It just seems so _basic_." She has an incredulous look that she gets when things don't make sense to her, like a lot of things in the wasteland. Then she continues.

"What you see in the sky isn't a star. Its a rock from outer space. They get close to earth and then burn up in the atmosphere. It looks really pretty. Occasionally, they do fall to the ground. The ones that make it are called meteorites."

She grins in a fond memory. "I held one once, on a class trip to a museum when I was little. It was so heavy I could barely lift it."

I try to imagine all this in my mind. Rocks from outer space? Some of this stuff is just a mystery to me. I think people now don't sit around and wonder about the sky, other than figuring out when to plant tatos because they are too busy surviving. I myself never paid attention to information like this because it didn't seem really relevant to anything. Maybe in her world, where they put men on the moon and had machines orbiting the earth, things were different.

"Thank you Ms. Nora, for the science lesson. I do have one question though: why are there so many fallen stars right now?"

"Oh! It's the Taurid meteor shower. It comes every year! I wanted to show it to you. This year its a bit early so we can stay out and its not too cold."

I'm baffled at all this and it apparently shows in my face.

"I know a lot of this because Nate loved astronomy. He wanted to be an astronaut when he was little, but things didn't work out that way. He had a lot of books about these things and he loved to watch documentaries as well."

"And that is why you are out here looking up all the time? To remember him?" I try to keep the jealous out of my voice but I'm not sure it works. _Stop being jealous of some dead guy._

I sense sadness in her instantly and regret my question.

"It's not that. I mean... maybe in the beginning. I wondered what he would think of this world now." She shook her head and I can tell she is trying not to start grieving for Nate again. "But then I thought about it some more. Everything here has changed from what I knew. Even the plants and animals are changed. But the stars stay the same." Her face scrunches up. "Well... technically they _do_ change , just not on a scale that is perceivable to humans. From what I can see, the stars are the same. Outer space is the same. The sun is the same. Even the meteor showers are the same."

"So that is one thing we have in common, then?" I ask. "We both live under the same sky."

She seems caught off guard by that for a moment, then huddles closer to me to keep out the chill.

"Yeah, you're right. We have that in common."

Another meteor streaks across the sky above us.


	6. Fine China

"But why?"

She fusses with the plates some more and I frown at it. She is redecorating this place, and I have to say it looks pretty good. Very pre-war looking.

"Well, technically it shows off what you have. And it looks pretty of course."

I shoot her a skeptical look.

"Look, its something the women in my family always had. My grandma had a china cabinet as soon as she was married. So did my mom. And now I do too."

My heart thumps in my chest at that. _As soon as she was married..._ Is that a hint? I swallow hard. _Nah, couldn't be._

She smiles at the plates again. "I'll go searching for some more matching ones later."

She admires one of the plates, which looks just like any other dinner plate to me. "This was worth a lot of money in its day."

A vision of Nora invading a raiders den and brutally murdering twenty people over a fancy fucking _dinner plate_ runs through my mind and I can't help but laugh.

"If it makes you happy, Sunshine, we'll find you some fine china. Even if we have to shoot a hundred raiders to do it."

Her lips brush up against mine.

A hundred raiders for this? _Fuck, I'd shoot a thousand,_ I decide and join my mouth with hers.

She's worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get china cabinets either, but I imagine this sole survivor being a sort of traditional 50's or 60's wife and mom before the war.


	7. Equal Rights

"He didn't want me as his partner," says Nora. She frowns as she remembers a life before. 

"Why wouldn't he want you? I'm sure you'd have been the best damn lawyer in Boston."

She gives me this look that tells me I should have known better. I don't get it, which must have shown on my face. 

"Because I am a woman." She shakes her head. "He isn't the only one either. My resume was rejected by several firms." 

"So women can't be lawyers? Is that some kind of weird Pre-War cultural thing like your fancy plates? Did you people just go to college to get a piece of paper to hang on your wall next to your fancy plates?" I tease. 

She frowns though, not interested in my playfulness. 

"Don't tell me that everything is just fine for women here."

I blink at her. Then I realize what she is talking about. I have seen young women stolen from settlements, then rescued. The haunted looks in their eyes told me everything I needed to know about what a pack of raiders will do to a woman. 

"Okay, so things aren't just peachy here in the Commonwealth for the ladies," I manage to say, a little uncomfortable with this topic now. "But no one ever said that a woman can't shoot a gun, or fight raiders, or own a business.Everyone does what they have to, regardless of what equipment they might be carrying around below the belt" 

She nods. 

"It's just different here is all. Women back then were supposed to be decorative. You could work in a career as long as you weren't married. For a woman, getting a degree was a path to finding a good husband." 

I imagine the things she is saying. It all seems pretty wasteful to me. A waste of talent, a waste of education. Why even bother? 

"So, in other words, every woman had to be some pretty princess locked up in her house?" 

She thinks for a moment then nods.

"Kinda. I wouldn't say I was locked up. But there were a lot of ways that the doors were closed to us." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Men not giving us a chance in the workplace was one of those doors."

I lean closer to her inhaling her lovely scent. 

"Well," I say, my arms around her. "I got good news and bad news." I kiss her ear. 

"The good news is that no one is ever going to be expected to be a princess locked up somewhere. In the wasteland, princesses don't exist. Princesses aren't useful. Princesses don't survive."

"And the bad?"

"The bad news is that the world is shitty for everyone. Remember there are people who would shoot me dead just for being a ghoul. "

"But we can make it better." 

I smile at that. 

"Ah, Sunshine. We'll try our best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going with my theory that things were more like the 50's before the war destroyed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim as a way of getting back into writing fanfic.


End file.
